The Embarassing Kick
by Zuzuari
Summary: Based off of a real life expirience. It started with Drama Club, and a missed cue. Then he fell on her, causing her to kick him. Unfortunatly, she missed her target. InuKag, oneshot, rated for possible offense. MODERN-DAY!


**I swear on my socks that I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how much I want to! This fanfiction is based off a true story, and it actually happened to me! (as of May 2, 2007) Its happened at Drama Club, and everyone thought it was SOOOOO funny, that I decided to write a InuKag story for it! BTW, Kagome is me and Inuyasha is my friend, Joe! However, just because this is an InuKag story, it doesn't mean that I like Joe. I say this so my sister(who may read this) won't think I like this boy named Joe. Though, he likes me...ick. Oh, this is rated for some inappropriate content. On with the story!**

"Good job everyone! You managed to get through it in 1 hour and 15 minutes!" Mrs. Hilkiashi projected her loud voice out to the students. "Lets start it at the top of the scene and run through it fully, without anyone tripping anybody else!" Her eyes glided over to a group of 'extras.'

A chorus of "Ok!" ran through the crowd, and everyone got into their spots and began. It ran very smoothly until it was Kagome's turn. She was the insane person in the school play, 'Horror High,' and she was beyond nervous. When her cue came, she cackled loudly and stomped onto stage while ranting her line.

As she threatened the other actors with her stick of dynamite, the boy who plays Burt was gazing at her lovingly. He was the same age, and even had all of his classes with her. It was because of this that he was madly in love with her. The students ran to tackle Kagome onto the couch when he realized he missed a cue! He was supposed to tackle her first, so he rammed into her fast, knocking her onto the couch, but then, he fell on top of her, and not only that, but in a very inappropriate way as well!

"EAHHHHHHHH!" Kagome tried to wriggle free, while attempting to stay in character. She aimed a kick to his stomach and fell to the ground. It was then that she realized he was moaning on the ground. 'Oh no!' She thought.

"You are under arrest!" Miroku tried to cover for them by shoving her out the doors. The boy with long silver hair crawled out, still moaning.

Once they were offstage, he began to cry a little, and began wailing, "YOU... YOU... YOU KICKED MY BALLS!!!"

Her face turned bright red as he clutched himself, moaning, and repeating the sentence. In her mind, she searched for his name. 'Inu...Inu...Inuyiko? No, thats not it...' She frowned. Then it hit her! "Inuyasha?"

"WHAT?" He groaned, still muttering something about his sensitive area.

"I'm soooooooo sorry!" Kagome bit her lip. He looked so pitiful down there. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling GREAAAAAT..." He said sarcastically, his ears twitching as he stood up. A couple kids laughed as this happened, and he tried to glare at them, but even he found it a little funny, so he gave a little chuckle before heading down into the seating area.

"Sorry!" She repeated, and even she found it the slightest bit funny. The rest of rehearsal dragged on, and after it ended, she made her way over the hanyou.

"What do you want?" He leaned against the wall, staring at the girl in front of him.

"I just want to know, are you feeling a little bit better?"

"Yea." He muttered.

"That is great! So, how come I've never talked to you before." Her eyes sparkled with something that made his heart fill with an unknown substance that he had never felt...

"I don't know. I'm Inuyasha, as you already know." He smiled a little

"Yeah. I'm Kagome." Her voice alone made him blush.

He grinned. "That's a nice name."

She blushed a bright red and grinned. "Uh... Thanks." He decided. She was so amazing, he loved her. Everything about her. From her pale skin to her bright eyes.

They silently walked out of the school, both feeling better than they had felt in years.

**TADA! I hate how it came out, but I think the idea is okay. To be honest, I thought it was a little more than 'slightly funny.' I mean, I felt so sorry, but even he was laughing at it. It was kinda fun to write this! Please review!!!!**


End file.
